Glee: Presents the Warblers Una historia real
by LuckydeR
Summary: Darren estaba completamente feliz, no podía pedir nada más. Su nuevo papel como líder de los Warblers en Glee le abriría paso a cosas grandiosas, como conocer a nuevos amigos, sus compañeros de elenco con los que compartiría la mayor parte del tiempo, trabajar junto a ellos hacia que todo fuera más divertido. Sabía que su vida cambiaría pero no se imaginaba cuánto...
1. Chapter 1

Este es el fic de LuckyKlaine17 que nunca pudo terminar de subirlo, espero que les guste :)

CAPITULO 1

Ya llevaba días trabajando con sus nuevos compañeros, los demás Warblers, ensayando pasos y canciones, y armonizando con los distintos tonos de voces que tenían cada uno, lo cual emocionaba a Darren que no veía la hora de hacer su presentación en el programa.  
\- ¿Qué tema cantaremos?-pregunto Riker mirando confundido la lista de canciones mientras agotado por el ensayo se apoyaba sobre el hombro de su compañero Curt.  
-¡Teenage dream! Riker ¿cómo es que no prestas atención a algo tan importante?-lo regañó Telly, que al contrario de su rubio compañero se tomaba todo con mucha seriedad. -Siii, ya lo sabía -mintió Riker- pregunto ¿Cuándo la vamos a cantar?  
-Si te refieres a cuando grabaremos, será en cuatro días luego de hacer el ensayo general ¿Y tú ni sabias que canción cantaríamos Riker?-dijo sonriente Curt al ver como se enojaba su nuevo amigo.  
-¡Que si sabía! Solo me equivoque al preguntar-todos rieron con ese último comentario.

Darren estaba sentando en el piso de la sala de ensayo, descansando luego de haber practicado una coreografía junto a los demás, de mientras revisaba su libreto, su celular no paraba de sonar con mensajes de su novia "te extraño" "¿nos veremos más tarde?" "¿te dije que te extraño?" Le resultaba imposible concentrarse, y aunque quería estar en ese momento con su novia sabía que debía ensayar, guardó su celular y empezó a leer el libreto "¡no! Es decir yo sí, pero estos dos tienen novia" se detuvo en esa parte y no pudo evitar sonreír avergonzado al saber que esa era la respuesta a la pregunta de Kurt de si todos eran gais "soy gay, voy a hacer un papel de gay jaja" pensó y volvió a sonreír.  
-Solo tres tendremos dialogo en la primera presentación-dijo Titus interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Darren-lo cual es bueno porque no son muy extensos "Fuiste un espía tan terrible que nos pareció encantador"-comento y todos rieron-nadie puede olvidarse de eso jajaja.  
-Riker tal vez-bromeo Curt y recibió en respuesta un golpe en la cabeza.

El día había concluido para Darren, ya sabía sus líneas, y la canción les había salido para su entender increíble. Ahora solo iría a encontrarse con su novia, no debía descuidarla ya que no quería que volvieran a pelear. Mientras guardaba su libreto en la mochila alcanzo a leer el nombre de Chris Colfer, y eso le hizo recordar que su papel estaría muy unido al de Chris aunque no sabía cuánto ya que el director solo le dijo que pretendía "jugar" con el papel de Blaine "¿Qué tendrá pensado?" dijo que voz alta mientras levantaba sus cejas en tono curioso, otra vez sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos pero esta vez por su celular "te estoy esperando amor ¿dónde estás?" al leer el mensaje sonrió, se despidió de sus compañeros saludando con la mano de lejos y se fue.

El día del primer ensayo general por fin había llegado. Se pondrían sus uniformes, conocerían por primera vez las instalaciones de Dalton, que de ahí en más seria su nuevo hogar, estarían rodeados de extras, cámaras y micrófono, estaban todos muy ansiosos. Pero a Darren otra cosa le provocaba ansiedad, por fin conocería a Chris, lo había visto ya en los capítulos de Glee, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de cruzarlo todavía puesto que la sala de ensayos de los Warblers no se encontraba en el mismo estudio que la de los chicos de ND, sentía una gran admiración por Chris, sabia su historia y por supuesto su condición y le parecía un excelente actor y cantante, estaba en verdad contento de compartir elenco con él.  
Ya producido como Blaine, contesto un último mensaje a su novia y se dispuso a ir hacia el estudio de grabación.  
Al llegar vio a todos sus compañeros, vestidos con el mismo uniforme que él, rodeando a un chico algo pálido de ojos claros "Chris" pensó y se acercó hacia él.  
-¡Hola soy Darren, Darren Criss!-se presentó dándole la mano.  
\- ¡Hola! si se quién eres-contesto sonriendo el chico de ojos azules-Yo soy Chris… solo dime Chris-volvió a reír.  
-De verdad estoy muy feliz de trabajar contigo, te he visto en Glee y me encanta tu personaje, es… es increíble en verdad, y como cuentas tu historia es… es increíble, y me alegro muchísimo que ganaras ese Emmy sin duda te lo merecías eres…eres…  
-¡Increíble! Si lo sé, Bueno muchas gracias, tú… tú también eres un gran cantante, me lo han dicho, no he tenido la oportunidad de escucharte todavía pero bien aquí somos compañeros así que estamos iguales, si quieres cuando terminemos te firmo un autógrafo- dijo bromeando Chris y Darren se quedó estático por un momento pensando si era o no una broma y al oír soltar una aguda carcajada al joven contratenor comenzó a reírse también.

-Lo siento si fui muy efusivo al principio, es que estoy algo nervioso-se disculpó Darren mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras donde grabarían la primera escena.  
-No te preocupes, en verdad me gustó, me hiciste sentir una estrella de Hollywood halagado por una colegiala ¡sigue así y tu papel de Blaine será muy creíble!- el sentido del humor de Chris confundía a Darren, era agradable y simpático pero de algún modo se sentía un completo idiota cada vez que abría la boca, al notar eso Chris dejo el sarcasmo de lado-No de en serio te entiendo, si quieres volvamos a ensayar así te vas soltando un poco.  
Al practicar juntos Darren pudo ver en verdad lo buen compañero que era Chris. Si bien él ya había tenido otros papeles antes, por alguna razón sentía que este era un desafío, no todos los días haces de gay en una serie vista por millones de personas, y el hecho de que su coprotagonista fuese gay en verdad lo hacía todavía más difícil, no sabía si de algún modo podría ofenderlo al no saber cómo actuar de gay, pero Chris como sospechando que sus nervios venían por ese lado le dio unos concejos como para ir distendiendo la situación.  
-Bien-dijo Chris y ambos se sentaron en la escalera principal de la escuela Dalton-Primero no es PARA NADA necesario que actúes como mariquita, ese ya es mi papel-volvió a bromear el pálido chico y Darren solo lo observaba como si delante tuviera a Shakespeare y no a un chico tres años menor que el con su casi misma experiencia teatral-¡Era una broma! puedes reírte si quieres, lo que si te recomiendo si te parece, puedes ser algo más delicado en tus movimientos o gestos eso ayudaría bastante en tu papel, ya que Blaine no demuestra de entrada ser totalmente homosexual-esa palabra retumbo en la cabeza de Darren, él prefería más el termino gay, le sonaba muy fuerte la palabra homo.  
-Si claro lo tendré en cuenta no mostrarme demasiado gay jaja, porque también es posible que después de todo no sea gay-al momento de decir eso se dio cuenta de que pudo haberse oído mal para Chris "va a pensar que me molesta actuar con el" pensó.  
-Mmm no creo, creo que definitivamente Kurt tendrá un novio y será Blaine, así que mejor empieza a practicar tu delicadeza-le guiño un ojo y fue a retocarse su maquillaje. Darren aún no salía de su asombro, le encantaba la seguridad con la que hablaba Chris, y como se reía de sí mismo, era por demás divertido y muy inteligente, estaba muy alegre de saber que con el tiempo podrían ser grandes amigos.

Se prepararon para grabar la escena en la que Kurt le cuenta su historia a Blaine, luego de que este le pidiera a Wes y David que los dejaran un momento a solas.  
Al momento de escuchar "acción" por parte del director Darren observaba la blanca cara de Chris y se conmovió al ver lágrimas tan reales saliendo de los azules ojos del chico, se sintió mal de pensar que lo que Kurt contaba le podría haber ocurrido en verdad en sus años de preparatoria, tanto que contuvo sus ganas de levantarse de la silla para ir a confortarlo "QUE ESTOY PENSANDO" se dijo incrédulo y hasta un poco asustado "Corten, eso estuvo bien pero probemos con un primer plano a Chris" comentó el director con uno de sus ayudantes, pero Darren continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-Darren, ¡Darren! ¿Estás aquí?-Chris chasqueaba sus dedos en frente de la cara del Warblers.  
-Sí, sí… Solo estaba repasando las líneas en mi mente-dijo Darren aún con la mirada perdida.  
-Ah bueno, pero igual creo que salió bastante bien para ser el primer ensayo-dijo satisfecho Chris mientras acomodaba su flequillo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Darren que aprovecho a mirarlo con detenimiento cuando Chris poso su mirada en el libreto.  
Esa escena le fue muy fácil a Darren puesto que su motivación era real, en verdad estaba apenado por lo que Kurt contaba, y pensó que gracias a la excelente actuación de Chris a él le resulto más fácil meterse en el personaje.  
-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?-pregunto Chris a un Darren ya cambiado y apurado por irse.  
-Muy bien, en verdad te agradezco los consejos nos veremos pronto-titubeó Darren esquivando los azules ojos de su compañero.  
-Ahora ya lo puedo decir, porque te he visto y escuchado y tú también eres INCREIBLE, en serio Darren, tienes una magnifica voz, y eres un muy buen actor también no hacía falta que me alagaras tanto para ocultar que eres bueno-continuo Chris sin notar la incomodidad de Darren.  
-Gracias, bueno ya tengo que irme mi novia me está esperando, adiós nos vemos-rápidamente se dirigió a la salida dejando a un Chris totalmente sorprendido "ha de ser muy linda para dejarme hablando solo" pensó sin entender el repentino cambio de su nuevo compañero.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2. MALA NOCHE

Iba en su auto camino a casa, acababa de mandarle un mensaje a su novia diciéndole que deseaba verla con urgencia. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y golpeo el volante con bronca, lo que menos quería era detenerse un momento porque eso lo obligaría a pensar en lo que no quería pensar "¿Por qué lo miré así? ¿Tenía ganas de abrazarlo?" sus manos inquietas golpeaban una y otra vez el volante "¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?...me dejé llevar por el personaje ¡claro! Es eso, por un momento me puse en el lugar de Blaine como cualquier buen actor ¿pero porque lo volví a mirar? No entiendo".

Se había terminado de bañar, estaba sentado a los pies de su cama y mientras se secaba su cabello con una toalla leía el mensaje el su novia "mmm ¿Por qué tanta urgencia amor? Ya estoy saliendo para allá, espérame ;)" dejó el celular en su mesa de luz y fue a buscar su perfume, ese que sabía la volvía loca, pero otra vez sus pensamientos no lo dejaban "nada mejor que una noche desenfrenada con tu novia para demostrar que no has perdido tu hombría" ¡BASTA! Grito y dejó caer sin querer su perfume al suelo donde se rompió en cientos de pedazos ¡DEMONIOS! Estaba descalzo y por poco no se cortó, dejó todo como estaba y se recostó en su cama "¿Qué me pasa? Si hasta hoy en la mañana estaba lo más bien, incluso luego de conocer a Chris… Chris, quedé como un tonto lo dejé prácticamente hablando solo, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos ¿Por qué?" una parte de su interior quería una respuesta pero por otro lado le daba miedo escucharla "él se portó tan amable conmigo aunque yo me comporté como un fanático loco, soy un tonto, si soy un tonto que habla solo" se dijo a sí mismo y cerrando los ojos se quedó dormido.

Sentía sus suaves manos por todo su cuerpo, sus besos dibujaban un recorrido sobre su pecho que bajaba hasta llegar a ese lugar tan deseado, sabía exactamente lo que quería y como lo quería y eso sorprendió a Darren. No quería abrir sus ojos, no quería romper ese mágico momento, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía no le importaba nada más. Sentir la boca de él besando esa parte de su cuerpo era impensado, sentir su largo pelo… "¿LARGO PELO?" Se despertó de un exabrupto abriendo sus enormes ojos.  
-AAH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS DARREN! ¿Qué haces? Casi me rompes la nariz.  
-Oh Mía cuanto lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho es que me asustaste, no me di cuenta, perdona-Darren intentaba confortar a su dolida novia.  
-¿Te asusté? No parecía así al principio ¿en qué estabas pensando?-dijo la chica y se dirigió al baño-Darren se asustó al pensar en la respuesta ¿en qué estaba pensando? O mejor dicho ¿en quién estaba pensando? "No me puede estar pasando esto a mi"  
-AAAAAHHHHHH mi nariz, mira como quedo mi nariz Darren-gritó la chica luego de ver las secuelas del golpe en el espejo-¿Cómo piensas que puedo salir así a la calle Darren? mañana tengo una sesión de fotos y NO puedo ir así.  
-Y te dije que lo siento… ¿Qué sesión de fotos tienes? Ya hemos hablado de eso amor te dije que no me gusta que te expongas tanto, no quiero que todos estén hablando de nuestra relación.  
-Está bien les pediré que no me pregunten nada, además son sólo fotos mi amor no empecemos a pelear por esto-dijo la chica sosteniendo un pañuelo es su nariz mientras se recostaba junto a su novio.  
-Dime ¿hay alguna manera de que pueda recompensarte por lo que hice?-pregunto Darren besándola en el cuello.  
-No…-contestó ella con un absurdo tono infantil.  
-¿Segura?-volvió a preguntar esta vez besándola detrás de su oreja.  
-Sí, segura…-dijo no muy convincente mientras Darren la besaba en la cara rozando sin querer su nariz.  
-AAAAAAAAHHHH, basta, me voy-tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras su novio la seguía por la cama.  
-Mía, amor, lo siento de verdad, no te vayas, prometo no tocarte la cara-le rogaba el joven desnudo de rodillas sobre su cama apenas tapado por las sabanas.  
-¿¡Cómo puedes decirme eso!? Ya dije que me voy además tengo llamadas que hacer.  
-¿Llamadas? ¿a quién? ¡Son las 11 de la noche!  
-A mi maquillista, no pienso estar ASÍ mañana-dijo señalando su nariz.  
-¿Nos veremos mañana?-preguntó Darren apenado.  
-Llámame, nos vemos que descanses-se despidió la chica dejando a un Darren insatisfecho solo en su cama "NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO A MI" dijo tapándose la cara con su almohada y volviéndose a dormir.

Esa mañana despertó más temprano de lo común, estaba tan hambriento, después de todo lo sucedido con su novia no había comido nada. Se bañó y decidió ir temprano al estudio de grabación, el buffet ahí era más abundante que lo que había en su heladera.  
Sabía que no estaría ninguno de sus compañeros Warblers ya que todavía era temprano. Se dirigía a su camarín cuando de repente escucho unas risas más adelante.  
-Jajaja no, no ya vete-decía una voz riendo. Al doblar por el pasillo Darren choca de frente con una persona.  
-¡Darren! ¿Qué… que haces aquí tan temprano?-pregunto Riker exaltado.  
-¡Buen día a ti también!  
-Lo siento, buen día Darren ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?  
-¿Qué tiene de malo? sólo llegue dos horas antes ¿tú que haces aquí? ¿Con quién estabas? Oí a alguien más.  
-¿Yo? Con nadie-respondió Riker-Darren lo miro sorprendido ya que sabía que lo había escuchado hablar con alguien cuando de pronto.  
-¡Riker! Te olvidaste el celu… ¡Darren!-dijo Curt sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿¡Es el estudio donde graban los Warblers o yo me equivoque!? ¡Qué más puedo estar haciendo!-contesto exasperado Darren.  
-Sí, claro, tienes razón, lo siento-se disculpó Curt asustado por el malhumor del chico-Toma Riker, tu celular, bueno me voy a cambiar-dijo Curt y se fue a su camarín.  
-¿Con que nadie?-miro Darren de reojo a Riker.  
-No, Darren es que… no…  
-No tuve una buena noche, que te parece si me explicas otro día o al menos luego de que desayune, me pongo de mal humor si no como algo-dijo Darren y continuó su camino sin darle importancia.  
-Sí, no hay problema te lo cuento luego, no es TAN importante tampoco jaja-agrego nervioso el rubio.  
-Mejor así-respondió Darren sin voltear mientras seguía caminando a su camarín.


End file.
